Siete años sin ti
by Pau-Milk
Summary: Todos sabemos que Goku al regresar de la batalla contra Buu dijo —Ya quiero que regresemos a la montaña Paoz para comer lo qué tú me cocines, Milk. ¿Qué había detrás de esas palabras?


**"Siete años sin ti"**

* * *

Aquél día, parecía ser eterno, la agonía se apoderó de todos pero en especial de ella, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó desde que murió y la regresaron a la vida, estar allí, en el templo sagrado le daba mucho miedo, su esposo muerto, estaba enfrentando a ese monstruo con todas sus fuerzas, tal vez sus posibilidades de ganar no eran muchas, pero Milk aún estando cabizbaja sabía que él podía lograr éso y más. Nunca dudaba de sus habilidades como guerrero, pero eso no le impedía seguir temblando como un pez, sentía sus rodillas tambalearse, mientras notó sus labios secarse, lo único que le faltaba. Suspiró con pesadez, mientras observó a sus dos hijos que lamentablemente sus caras no expresaban alegría, algo le estaba pasando a Goku en el planeta Supremo, quizás ese maldito Buu le estaba ganando, quería preguntar, pero no le salía su voz con claridad, siete años sin él, sin su sonrisa, su voz tan varonil, sin deleitarse mirando su musculatura, ¿Y ahora éso? Era una injusticia injustificada, ellos merecían ser felices, Goten necesitaba a su padre y Gohan también.

—¿Milk, quieres una taza de té? —le preguntó Bulma.

—No, gracias, de verdad no quiero nada —dijo mientras fingió estar tranquila.

Algunas miradas se posaron sobre ella, rayos, le pasaba lo que menos quería, demostrarle miedo a los demás, pero era el futuro de los dos, de su familia, de sus amigos, de todos los habitantes de la tierra. Estaba segura de que su esposo, su Goku iba a salir triunfante de aquella dura batalla, pero dudar no estaba de más. Él estaba atado a su corazón y cada unos de los golpes que el recibía ella lo sentía en su alma. Mientras deslizó sus delicadas manos por su pálido rostro;recordó la clave para apoyarlo en aquél momento tan embarazoso. Iba a rezar, esa era la práctica que de verdad le funcionaba, cómo pudo trató de concentrarse y poco a poco le dio inicio a su clamor. Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, su corazón le daba saltos, y en su interior sentía los golpes, el dolor y el mismo temor de todos, la burla de ese monstruo, la desesperación de ellos, la henkidama estaba hecha pero algo estaba fallando, entonces el sacrificio de todos podía ser en vanos. Creía en él como creía en el mismo Kamisama, estaba segura de su inmenso poder y sus ganas de siempre ganar y luchar y con eso le bastaba. Seguía rezando, se negaba a tener que volver a saber que todo estaba perdido a causa de algún enemigo.

* * *

—¡Vegeta te dije qué te apartaras! —exclamó desesperado el guerrero.

Muy pocas veces estaba en situaciones como aquella, Vegeta estaba tendido en el suelo sin poder moverse , y ese maldito monstruo se burlaba de ellos, pero algo en su corazón le daba fuerzas y era la misma fuerza que siempre sentía en cada batalla cuando ya todo estaba casi perdido, ella estaba llorando pero también rezaba por él y él era capaz de sentir el corazón de su esposa. Y eso significa mucho. Ella era Milk, su Milk, su amada esposa y él creía en ella y por eso no se iba a dar por vencido, su fuerza eterna en cada batalla.

Las cosas cada vez se complicaban más, ya no tenía energías, sus fuerzas estaban agotadas, él estaba apunto de derrotarlo, él seguía peleando con la fuerza de su corazón, con el mismo corazón que amaba aquella persona que estaba intercediendo en esos instantes por él. Trató de reunir fuerzas, pero no pudo, sentía los reclamos de cada unos, ¿Qué iba hacer él? Ya había dado lo que tenía y hasta más. Vegeta insistió en que el mismo Dende se trasladara hasta allí y le diera energías a Goku, pero tampoco pudo funcionar, no era posible llegar hasta el lugar y hacer eso, pedir más poder a los terrícolas era acabar otra vez con sus vidas.

Cada unas de sus oraciones, él las escuchaba en su alma y, aquello era la fuerza infinita que le permitía seguir de pie ante aquél poderoso enemigo y sin duda alguna, ésa siempre era la razón para él nunca darse por vencido. Era lo mismo; cuando el ciego no ve el sol pero lo siente, Goku, el guerrero más fuerte del Universo, el número uno, siempre pensaba en ella en sus peores batallas y eso le hacía volver a sus enemigos a derrotarlos.

Y ahí estaba una vez más, enfrentando su batalla con la mujer que amaba en sus pensamientos, mientras ella desde algún lugar rezaba por él y sin importar las circunstancias continuaba creyendo en su esposo. Las lágrimas inoportunas comenzaron a caer sobre su delicado rostro; tan delicado como el marfil, tan tierno como la misma piel de un bebé. Poco a poco sus recuerdos la engañaron y le plantaron en su memoria los momentos de todas sus despedidas.

* * *

Sus rodillas estaban tambaleando, ya no podía más. Su más grande preocupación, era que ese maldito quedara con vida, regresara a la tierra y volviera acabar con todos, ya no había regreso estaba por perder todo en un instante, por primera vez no iba a poder cumplir con Milk, éso era desesperante. Era cierto que la última vez que hablaron cara a cara ella estaba bastante nerviosa y para preocuparle menos él no le dijo que iba a volver pero en su corazón se prometió qué iba a regresar con vida para estar con ella y sus hijos, también sus amigos.

Cada segundo era parecido a un letargo, estaba ahí con la genkidama en sus manos, pero no tenía energías suficientes para éso. Mientras él buscaba en su mente la manera de poder lograr su objetivo. El tiempo lo estaba traicionando. Mientras ella seguía con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero a pesar de todo aquello;estaba segura de su victoria.

Mientras Vegeta discutía con Goku que lanzara de una buena vez la genkidama, éste le recordaba qué no tenía fuerzas, mientras su opositor aprovechaba la circunstancias para lanzar energías a Goku. "No puede ser estaba a punto de derrotarlo" tal palabra lo desconcertó al mismo guerrero. "No puedo darme por vencido" se recordó.

Escuchaba los reclamos de aquellos que sus poderes les permitían ver la batalla, todos le estaba recordando el sacrificio de la genkidama, ¿Qué podía hacer él? Sólo le quedaba luchar hasta el final, éso era su especialidad.

—¡Dende aún nos queda el tercer deseo! —exclamó Vegeta.

—¡Sí, es verdad!

Y, ése fue el tercer deseo pedido al dios, qué Goku recuperara sus energías, y gracias a ellos, puedo recuperar su postura, ya Buu, llevaba mucha ventajas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras agradecía a las esferas aquél enorme deseo.

—¡El ki de mi papá!—exclamó Gohan feliz.

—¡Sí, aumentó su ki de golpe!

Tras él decir algunas cosas, eliminó a su opositor. Regresaron a la tierra a reencontrase con sus seres queridos, en el templo sagrado, dónde estaban todos reunidos. Con su típica sonrisa saludó a todos, cada quién corrió a los brazos de su familia. Verla a ella otra vez, ella verlo a él, verlo cargar a su hijo menor, fue una verdadera alegría, una de ésa que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba, tanta qué la que sintió en el torneo con su regreso le quedaba muy pequeña a la que estaba sintiendo allí. Su esposo era una ola, de las que vienen y van, y él estaba seguro de ellos, sabía bien claro que era el precursor de muchas de sus lágrimas pero eso iba a cambiar, iba hacer todo lo posible.

Tras explicar las razones de porque tardaron tanto tiempo en regresar; procedió a explicar los motivos que le permitieron volver a la vida.

—¡Entonces, volveremos a vivir juntos, ¿verdad, Goku? con Gohan, con Goten como en lo viejos tiempos, seremos una gran familia! —exclamó llena de emoción.

—¡Sí, quiero regresar pronto a la montaña Paoz para comer lo que tú me cocines, Milk! —contestó sonriente, estaba muy feliz.

Ella entre sollozos se emocionó se lanzó a sus fuertes brazos, él se sintió feliz al ver ese momento tan delicado una vez más. A Milk nunca le importaba si él estaba todo sucio y con algunas heridas sobre su cuerpo, ella era feliz abrazándolo al verlo con vida, pero Goku era más feliz con sus abrazos parecía una muñeca delicada entre su musculatura, y éso era ella para él "Frágil y delicada" también la más bonita, la más tierna, la más dulce, la mejor amante, la mejor madre, la mejor esposa... concéntrate Goku, se ordenó. No era el momento más indicado para perderse en sus pensamientos tan íntimos.

Conmovieron a todos los presentes con ése momento tan bonito, estaba regresando al paraíso. Él mismo se preguntó el porque Milk era su más fuerte problema, pues sólo ella lo hacía débil y fuerte, lo que más nadie podía hacer, sintió tantas ganas de besarle. Pero no allí delante de todos, ya tenían que cumplir un protocolo.

Pasaron algunas horas, mientras hablaban de algunas cosas, luego comenzaron a marcharse todos a sus casas. Ya era el momento de regresar, se estaba ocultando el sol. Se sorprendió cuando él eligió que volvieran a casa volando, claro fue una petición de su hijo menor. La tomó de la cintura y comenzó a volar, mientras iba observando el lindo paisaje. Sentía el calor le daba su brazo a su delicada cintura, moría de miedo, después de pasar los años le tenía algo de miedo a las alturas. Él se percató de su temor y con una sonrisa en sus labios le susurró un tranquila, ya estamos llegando. Y con esas palabras fueron suficientes para ella cerrar sus bellos ojos y tener toda la seguridad suficiente.

Sintió el aterrizaje, muy prudente de su parte, por cierto, estaba más que convencida de que era el simple comienzo de grandes cosas. Entraron a la casa y no pasó por alto notar el rostro de Goku, estaba feliz de volver a casa, siete años sin estar en ella, sin su esposa y sus hijos, tenía mucho que compartir con Goten y también con Gohan, y claro, estaba Milk, que era su tormento.

Ella les ordenó que se bañaran pero Goku interrumpió aquella orden.

—Milk, iremos a pescar la cena y luego nos bañamos todos juntos —dijo con temor de su reacción.

Ella los observó a los tres, sus tres hombres, que eran tres gotas de aguas. Idénticos. La única diferencia era el corte de pelo de Gohan, pero era tal cual de negro y sedoso. Su trío le brindó una sonrisa y no pudo resistir. La grande, la mediana y la pequeña, tres caras iguales.

—Está bien,pero no se tarden mucho por ahí.

—¡Gracias, Milk!

—¡Gracias,mamá!

Caminó hasta la cocina,pero sintió una mirada en su espalda, cuando miró, era su esposo, que le regaló una mirada de cuerpo completo y luego se marchó. Muchas dudas pasaron en su cabeza. ¿Y si ya él no la encontraba atractiva? ¿Si su cuerpo no era bonito? Eran siente años sin él, tal vez no estaba adecuado su cuerpo, ya tenían dos hijos. Sintió el corazón en los pies, la piel se le erizo.

Al cabo de media hora llegaron sus tres hombres, esta vez si se fueron a bañar, mientras ella preparó la cena. Mucha cena, Goku estaba en casa y sus dos hijos llevaban exactamente el mismo apetito de su papá. En la cena sus hijos le realizaban una que otra pregunta a su papá, mientras él contestaba sonriente, se notaba su felicidad. Mientras cada mirada con su esposa era un rayo que emanaba entre ellos. Se notaba a lo lejos la pasión. Salvo que ella en ocasiones bajaba la mirada. Tras terminar los tres decidieron darse otro baño, pero esta vez en el barril.

Milk recogió los platos y los lavó. Escuchaba una que otra risa de sus hombres, se marchó a pasos lentos a su habitación, lentamente se desnudó, iba a bañarse, había tenido un día agotador, pero todo estaba muy bien, éso era lo único importante. Tras una ducha caliente, salió en tolla y frente a su grande espejo la dejó caer mientras observaba cada parte de su figura, soltó su largo cabello negro. Estaba tan acostumbrada a no estar acompañada que por cosas de la vida dejó la puerta sin seguro. Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que abrieron la puerta.

Goku la miró por quien sabe que tiempo. Parpadeó varias veces, no esperaba verla desnuda. Aunque no le molestaba en absoluto aquello. Traía su bóxer mojado y una toalla en su cuello, ella se tensó al sentir sus pasos. Tenía deseos de recoger la toalla y cubrir su cuerpo, pero sus músculos no funcionaron. Caminó lentamente hasta ella y con su brazo rodeó su pequeña cintura, lo extraño para él fue que seguía igual de pequeña como en los viejos tiempos, nada había cambiado, bueno sí algunas cosas habían cambiado, tenía más glúteos y piernas.

—Voy a darme un baño caliente —anunció y le dio un beso tierno, corto y delicado.

Ella sólo asintió, estaba hecha un hielo. Observó cada parte de él. Estaba más guapo.

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió que salió del cuarto de baño, estaba mojado, sentía el calor que le brindaba su piel, ella se encontraba cepillando sus cabellos, mientras él le lanzó una de esas miradas, para volver a notar que seguía igual de nerviosa y la entendía eran siente años separados, sin un roce,sin un beso, sin tan solo un mínimo momento para tomarse de las manos y caminar por algún lugar del mundo. Ciertamente estaba algo nervioso dudaba en acercarse y tocarla y ver que ella lo rechazara. ¿Y si no lo deseaba tanto?

Caminó hasta ella, y la tomó de su cintura, sin decir nada, sin pedirle permiso la besó, esta vez fue un beso de verdad, no un ensayo como el anterior. Estaba temblando más que un pez fuera del agua.

—¿Los chicos están dormidos?

Él sólo asintió y capturó sus labios otra vez.

—¿Te gustó la cena? —preguntó.

Él suspiró con un grado de pesadez.

Entonces la levantó y la llevó hasta la cama, la depositó en la misma y luego se acostó a su lado y en un movimiento inteligente la acostó sobre él. Nada había cambiado.

—La cena me ha encantado.

—Qué bueno, Goku.

—Comeré todo lo que me cocines, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—No, escuché muy claro cuando lo dijiste delante de todos. Sé qué lo vas hacer —sonrió al jugar con la nariz de él.

Estaban cara a cara mientras la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana más cercana. Sólo ella era capaz de iluminar esos dos cuerpos.

—No lo dudes nunca. Pero hay algo que va dentro de todo lo que voy a comer —la miró con delicadeza.

—¿Así?

—Sí, Milk. Hay algo que va dentro de todo lo que cocines, sólo que no lo comparto con nadie más —dijo divertido.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó al deslizar sus manos por su rostro.

—Tú, Milk. Eres ése plato que siempre quiero para mí. Veo que no entiendes indirectas. ¡Sí, quiero regresar pronto a la montaña Paoz para comer lo que tú me cocines, Milk. ¡Lo qué tú me cocines, Milk! Estaba hablando de ti, Milk.

Ella no evitó soltar una carcajada.

—¿De verdad?

—Estoy tan seguro de eso, como sé que lo voy a comer ahora mismo.

Una ola de miedo la arropó.

—¿Después de siete años sin mí?

—Después de un millón de años sin ti, siempre te vuelvo a elegir como mi menú favorito. Porque eres mi favorita, la mujer que amo, mi mejor amante, la madre de mis hijos, la niña que complica las cosas, ésa persona especial que siempre me hace pensar dos veces. Eres tú.

Ella sólo lo calló con un beso, de esos besos que dejan sin aliento. Lentamente se despojaron de su ropa, y con toda la pasión y delicadeza del universo hicieron el amor quien sabe cuantas veces, tal vez una vez por años de ausencias, quizás tres veces por años, simplemente mataron todas las ausencias. Tras un largo cansancio la durmió en su pecho, la observaba desnuda, aun con su respiración algo cargada.

Se levantó sin hacer ruidos, igual ya iba a salir el sol, no se explicaba como amanecieron amandose él uno a otro. Si que fue un momento para toda su vida. Ella siempre iba a ser la preferida, no había otra como ella. Era la mejor de las mejores. Luego de observar un poco por la ventana, regresó a su lado, la volvió acomodar entre sus brazos, los dos desnudos, y le susurró a su sueños, eres eso que siempre quiero que me cocines, Milk.

—¿Ya te vas a levantar? —le preguntó mientras abría sus ojos y lo observó desnudo.

—¿Qué hay para desayudar?

—Lo que siempre quieres comer.

Un beso en la boca, uno en el cuello, uno en su seno derecho, otro en la nariz, uno en su entrepiernas. Y bueno ahí estaba comiendo todo lo que ella cocinaba.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **No sé cuanto tiempo me tardé en hacer esta historia. No sé preferí reducir el lemon, no tenía el deseo de escribir las cosas que sé escribir cuando estoy hablando de estos dos personajes. Simplemente no puedo ser decente.**

 **Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba dar mi versión de "Me comeré lo que tú me cocines Milk" Creo que de esto hablaba mi Goku.**

* * *

 **Es sólo el inicio de grandes cosas, tengo muchos fics en mente de ellos dos. Dedicado a mi amiga Ross.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **"Pau Milk"**


End file.
